


Everyone loves Cookies

by Hyndara71



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyndara71/pseuds/Hyndara71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little idea for Nick's first day at the 3rd precinct</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone loves Cookies

Disclaimer: Grimm is the propertie of NBC Universal, GK Productions, Hazy Mills Productions und Open 4 Business Productions. I only had the idea for this little OS

A/N: 1. I'm rambling about this Oneshot since I watched 1.15 Island of Dreams the very first time. Now, as a kind of celebrating the second season, I think it's okay to publish it. I'm sorry, didn't found a beta. So please don't mind my bad English.  
2.As a background: I never found any evidence that Nick was working for the Portland police before he became a detective. Everything that was explained, that he joined the precinct three years ago, became a detective and the partner of Hank and also met Juliette in the same time. If I'm wrong so take this story as an AU, please, but let me know where I can find those informations.  
3\. I'm following David G. decription of the years Nick spent with his aunt after his parents … well, after that accident happened.

Timeline: Three years before what happened in 1.01 Pilot and 1.02 Bears will be Bears

One thing aunt Marie had told him years before: „Everyone loves cookies. Wherever you go, you should take some with you if you will find friends as soon as possible.“  
Now it was the day before his first day as a detective for the Portland PD, and he really was excited that he was gotten so far after spending the most of his teenage-times on the backseat of aunt Maries car, traveling through the US from state to state. He never got the reason why they always were on the roads. Aunt Marie herself never explained that to him. After a couple of years Nick accepted the situation but was also willing to leave his beloved aunt to find his own way. That was the time when he finally decided to became a policeman, and he spent some years as an officer.  
But now, now he was a detective. No more uniforms, well, not so much anymore. But a new town, new people, new chances.  
Nick always was a positive person trying to see the light in the world without ignoring the bad sides. When he sent out different applications to different cities he was full of hope to find a new job soon. And he was right, it only took a week before he got the okay from the Portland PD. Their Captain, called Sean Renard, was very pleased to have the chance to hire him for his homicide team – and Nick was very pleased to get the chance to become a homicide detective.  
So he moved from California to Oregon, found a small apartment not too far away from the precinct he would be working at and felt really happy that his life worked out this way.  
But he was getting more and more nervous when the days went by and the first day at his new work got closer and closer. That was the point about the cookies.  
Everyone likes cookies, right? So he would bring some homemade cookies on his first day at work. Nick called his aunt for the recipe and went into the groceries around the corner to his apartment to get what he needed. There he met that beautiful girl, okay, woman, with the red hair. Well, actually he was so deep into his mind, thinking about doing some baking, that he simply ran into her.  
She was kind and sweet, said her name was Juliette Silverton and that she ususally didn't talk to strangers, especially to strangers running into her.  
Nick laughed and said that he was so sorry and that he would be glad to buy her a coffee. In Portland, this he learned on his first day in the city, there were a lot of coffeeshops, and one or two he tried out offered really great coffee.  
Juliette accepted and Nick was, again, a lucky guy.  
After the groceries he went home to his small apartment, feeling a little bit lighthearted now. Juliette Silverton was an amazing woman and he would really enjoy to meet her again.  
At home he began to make the cookies, mixing all the ingredients, putting in some chocolate chips (just for the better taste) and finally baked what he mixed. It was the first time all over his life that he did those baking. Okay, maybe there was another time years ago back in early childhood days. Nick wasn't sure about that.  
On the next day he went to the precinct feeling pretty nervous about starting a new carreer in a new city.  
Again he had to think about aunt Marie and her wisdom: „Never let them see that you are nervous!“ Well, for that he had a basket full of selfmade cookies.  
Captain Renard was very kind when he welcomed Nick, showed him the interrogation rooms, the open-plan office where he would be work from now on. Finally he gave his new badge to Nick and called: „Hank, come over here!“  
So Nick leraned about his new partner Hank Griffin, who came by eyeing Nick with a risen brow. „Captain, are you kiddin' me?“ he said pointing at Nick.  
„No, I think we are both partner now. Right?“  
The Captain nodded. „No kidding, Hank. That's our new detective Nick Burkhardt. Be kind and friendly!“  
Nick shrugged when Hank eyed him again. Finally the other detective sighed and waved at Nick. „Okay, kiddo, come with me. I'll show you around.“  
„I think that was what the Captain already did“, said Nick.  
Hank looked at him again. „Fine. So, what do you want to do instead?“  
Nick shrugged. „Don't we have a homicide?“  
„Fortunately not“, a small Asian guy answered instead of Hank. „Hey, I'm Sergeant Wu. You must be our Newbie, right?“  
Nick smiled. „Yeah, that's me. I'm Nick.“ And he lifted the cloth on the top of the basket and offered both men his cookies. „Cookie anyone?“


End file.
